


You're Scared. Don't Show It.

by Lemonboynme



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonboynme/pseuds/Lemonboynme
Summary: It has been more than a millennia since since Humans, Demons and Spirits walked the earth together and humanity has forgotten their very existence past their myths and superstition. Jesse McCree struggles to save himself and the man he loves when Talon attempts to resurrect the ancient.(Or the one where Jesse manages to call in a favor, one that he had absolutely no idea he was owed; to save their asses.)





	1. Jesse

Their capture had been quick, Talon had known where they were going to land, knew every escape route. The rest of the team seemed to have escaped but when he had dragged Hanzo into a safe house there had been a dozen agents and Reaper waiting for them. So he didn't rightly know if they fared any better than they did. Hanzo’s leg had been sparking, barely able to walk and Jesse had been fresh out of bullets and woozy from a blow to the head. They didn't stand a chance. 

 

Reaper took Jesse down with a well place shotgun blast and Hanzo had been snarling like a demon but it was too late. They were swarmed and knocked out shortly. They're taken to god knows where but at least they're still together when they wake up. Chained up on opposite sides of a dark cell were he can just barely make out Hanzo in the dark. Jesse talks, stuff that doesn't matter, plans for futures vacations and such. The archer catches on quickly that it's his way of letting know he's still conscious, that he's alive for now and joins in. Two days of idle contemplation and both of them trying desperately to escape their bonds. Then out of nowhere a dozen guards are rushing them. 

 

It was there that the torture had started, they seemed to favor water for Hanzo. His own interrogator seemed fond of electricity, the smell of burning hair wouldn’t leave him and his nose never seemed to stop bleeding. They shaved him not long after his hair was actually set on fire leaving an impressive burn. Neither of them let a word slip, Hanzo had been offered a position. Widowmaker seemed to have paid him a visit in the midst of the session. Tired, burned and half drowned they could only try to lock eyes across the cell. 

 

None of their escape attempts proved fruitful. At one point he manages to knock out a guard but he doesn’t make it far trying to carry hanzo without an arm. He’s shot in the shoulder, Hanzo isn't hit but his hand was broken when Jesse fell, Hanzo falling with him. 

 

He had fought like a man possessed, wild and terrified they might just kill the both of them. He snaps the neck of an advancing guard but they’re brought down quickly. He spots Reaper watching while both of them are beat bloody and useless. They’re dragged to a different cell block, it’s smaller but they toss the two of them into the same cell without chains. His own breathing feels wet, there's pain radiating from his shoulder, gut and head. 

 

Its been weeks since they were taken, weeks since they could touch each other but they just manage to hold each other's hands when Jesse passes out from the pain. He wakes up to a cold room where unfeeling medical personnel pull the bullet out and stitch him up. Everything else is left, it's clear they’re only marginally interested in keeping them alive. It's also clear that Overwatch hasn’t found them, they’d be moved again soon unless they were killed. Neither of them had given in and with recalled Overwatch being so fledgling it was unlikely that they would have resources Talon would want enough to trade for them . 

 

It was horrible being right because the very next morning they were being moved.They could barely put up a fight before they were shipped off to parts unknown. Losing any hope of keeping track of the journey early on so he just listens for Hanzo and prays they wouldn’t be separated. 

 

When they end up being , its a tiny room in a basement, there's a bland overhead light that makes the two of them look barely alive. And for the most part, they're left alone. No more torture and no more questions, just the two of them and a door that seemed to be eight inches think. So, they go back to talking, even though now they can see each other, feel if the other is breathing. Jesse tell's Hanzo about how afraid he used to be of basements. That Reyes trained it out of him, but he used to shake if he was underground or even trapped in a room with no windows. His step daddy hadn't been a violent man, he'd preferred to lock Jesse in the basement when he cause too much trouble. 

 

Hanzo kept up a steady stream of inane stories. Stories about Genji and his childhood using random names and never describing Hanamura but he still knew who the archer was going on about. Sometimes the man would quiet, his voice hoarse and Jesse would do his best to tell his own stories. Things like the first time he road a motorcycle and the one time he spent nearly a month hiding from bounty hunters working in a tiny bakery. 

 

It’s quiet in their cell, twice a day the metal slot in the door lifts and a jug of water and sometimes food is shoved in with it. Both of them are chained to the floor, they chained his legs together and Hanzo had both hands chained to the floor as well. They were nearly immobile where they sat pressed against each other, all but starving on that disgusting cell floor.

 

Then comes a day of reckoning, Reaper is there when a dozen or so guards file into their cell and Hanzo is taken. A gag is shoved in his own mouth and a bag over his head while he tries to reach Hanzo. He’s taken to a new room, strapped to a table and his head is still covered when he feels them reattaching his arm. No scream left his mouth but the pain was intense, nerves misfiring and connecting to the technology. 

 

Thankfully they did it fast and in no time it faded to the familiar low ache in his stump arm and phantom pain where the rest of his arm used to be. Then the hood was yanked off and he was surrounded by men in hoods of their own along with a number of men in lab coats. His restrained hand was cut at his wrist and his blood flowed into a container on the floor. 

 

The gag was pulled out and his jaw was held open by a device he desperately tried to spit out but they poured a vile concoction down his throat. It made his mouth burn and he gagged while is slid too slowly into his stomach. It felt like ice in one moment and fire the next, he started to shake as he desperately gagged. His head was still strapped down to the table so he couldn’t turn away. There was a needle being shoved in above the cut which was still bleeding slowly. The needle pinched something fierce and he could see that whatever they were pushing into him was red and thick and it felt like fire that burned in the very marrow of his bones. 

He might have blacked out for a moment, but suddenly there is someone chanting and someone else tracing shapes into his bared chest with what was probably his own blood. His skin felt alive with sensation and he felt like screaming as the world seemed to collapse in on him. It took a moment to realize he was screaming, filling the room with a roar so distorted and animal he barely recognized it as his own, his prosthetic arm was burning like it hadn’t since he lost the original. Someone was pushing a knife into the middle of his chest as the chanting reached crescendo. Then all at once silence rushed in. He could feel his throat working to scream but no sound reached his ears, no noise, no chanting. Complete silence. 

His eyes snapped open and all he saw was a darkness so consuming he could have sworn they dropped him down a dark hole. Despite this he could still feel the same restraints holding his head in place, he couldn’t even see himself in the dark. Then the silence is broken by a quiet hum, sweet and melodic and something about seems familiar in the worst way. It make every hair stand on end as the humming grows closer and closer. 

He knows where he heard that hum, his Mamma used to hum out that tune whenever they’d go shooting. She hummed the same at his Daddy’s funeral. She told him it was a lullaby. He hummed the same when he used Deadeye. It was her gift to him and now it was in a strangers deep voice accompanied by what sounded like the crunch of boots as it came closer. 

It settled real close to the side of him and he knew it was something unnatural, he felt like a startled colt with the whites of his eyes showing madly. Doubling his efforts he struggled against the restraints to get a good look at was was making such animal fear rise up in him. Then there was a hand, almost a claw that came up to cup his cheek as he tried to struggle away.

His instincts were screaming, the thing touching him that he still couldn’t see in all the black was the most dangerous thing he’d ever encountered. So powerful that he could feel it ooze out of it, making him shake like a child as the hand stroked his face like a lover. Then it spoke, it’s voice was like a glacier cutting its way through a mountain and it was hard to focus on its words.

“Jesse, I did not think I’d be seeing you so soon. Truly it is not your time.” He choked. Was he dead? Was this hell? The demon stroked his face.

“ Do not be frightened Jesse McCree, I am no demon and you are not dead yet. I’m offended you don’t recognize me.” It hummed his mom’s song again and it’s like he could feel the hum in his own breastbone, low and sweet and soothing. The hand moved from his face and when it spoke again it sounded like it was smiling. 

“There we are you, remember me at least a little. Your mother never truly told where that song came from, she didn’t want you to know about me.” A gentle hand caressed along his chest before curling around the knife buried there, he hadn’t even felt it anymore. It pulled gentle and slow, the sensation uncomfortable but not painful as the thing eased it out.

“It came from me, I’ve been watching over your family for a long time Jesse Mccree. I had thought I had taken care of you by giving you Deadeye, and Gabriel Reyes” The name dripped off the thing’s tongue with such profound sadness that he felt himself tear up.

 

“But he failed you, I failed you when I was meant to protect you and for that I am more sorry than you’ll ever know. So, in a way you understand, I am here because of that. I am here because I failed to foresee unjust tragedy and I owe you greatly for this.” Jesse found his voice and wanted to hit himself as soon as the words were out. 

 

“Why do you care? What are you?” this thing was beyond his comprehension and he dared to make demands, It’s laugh was echoing and made his heart ache, overwhelmed as he was by its presence. 

 

“I can answer your second question with your first. Nearly a thousand years ago one of your ancestors saved me from a terrible fate, I had loved him too much and for that I was nearly cast out of heaven. I couldn’t love him the way I wanted so I swore an oath to protect him and his kin in anyway possible. He had been glad not to be the one to cost me my wings. His daughter had been the one to do that, She died in a fire and I went against command to revive her. They took my wings from me but I never broke my oath” it sighed, breathy and so damn tired he almost believed the bastard. 

 

“Jesse I am weak because it has been too long since I have seen my home but I can save you from this, but you have to help me do this” A hand was laid flat against his chest, claws digging in a little. 

 

“They’re trying to shove a demon in you and I was able to interrupt the ceremony but even now they seek to finish it. I cannot stop it but I can offer you a choice. You can die now, I can lead you to heaven as a final act or I can take the place of the demon they mean to summon.” Demons? Guardian angels? What universe was he in?

 

“How do I know you’re telling the truth? How do I know that you’re not exactly who they meant to summon?” it laughs.

 

“You don’t. But the only way you will escape from this is with my help. They have succeeded with this ritual once.” It’s voice gentled as much as a voice like that could. “Gabriel reyes was taken from the wreckage and was forced to join with a malevolence that created the creature you know as Reaper.” Jesse felt like his heart would explode, panic in his throat. If he died now surely Hanzo would as well. On the other hand he might have to ride backseat to a demon. 

 

“I have already said that I'm no demon Jesse McCree, I am weak and it is likely that you will have full control with only a few…. adjustments. Choose now, I am losing my hold on you” As if to punctuate its sentence he could swear he could hear the sound of chanting filtering into to their soundless space, distantly he also felt his wounds ache again distantly.

 

There was truth in this things words, its voice familiar and comforting… and he did not want to die. Not yet. He nods his head. 

“Go on then, if you can do what you say, best we get it over and done with.” He swears for a moment the darkness parts and he sees the glint of a white smile filled with an unnatural amount of teeth. 

With those words barely out of his mouth sound rushes in and someone’s screaming and his world is on fire.


	2. justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little short but I feel better about it being separate from the rest of the story! Updates are driven by kudos/comments because they motivate me to finish!

There was heat on his skin, his body felt unstable, glorious and real but unstable in their new form. Despite his siblings’ professions of his evils he had never possessed a human, it was something too close a demons work. Beside that, he’d never failed someone so greatly as Jesse McCree. The restraints holding their body down would give easily, but, he had to return this body to Jesse in relatively one piece.

 

So instead of smiting the room, he flexes Jesse’s body and the restraints snap, his head is free and the room is revealed to him through mortal eyes. He had forgotten how beautiful the world was in color, Mother had given them heavenly sight rather than actual eyes. With a tiny push of power Jesse’s eye’s glowed red, it is what they would suspect. What he saw along with a stark looking room was a dozen or so humans with some of the blackest souls he’s ever encountered.He gazed upon them and they stared back, Two or three dropped to their knees in prayer while the rest stood transfixed. The physical sensations of Jesse’s body became less distant by the second and he could feel the crawl of the human’s skin as his being settled into Jesse, healing and soothing as best he could.

 

Their left arm itched and it seemed like the all eyes were focused in on it. Huh, what remained of Jesse’s left arm, another mistake of his, it was moving. His power was too great? Healing Jesse had done too much and the arm was fusing with the skin at the elbow. It began to glow an orange and it was obvious that Jesse’s body was using his magic to make the prosthetic, not only function but move and feel like a flesh arm.

 

A cursory look granted him the knowledge that Reaper was no where near by, then with a wave of his hand the room dropped. All of their hearts had simply stopped, their black souls slithering out of the broken vessels. They lick at his feet when he stands and it's barely a thought to banish them to their rightful punishment.

 

All of it is a good trick that took very little energy and he had little time before he had to retreat or risk destroying Jessie's consciousness. The Archer’s energy was not far, his dragons were a beacon of power and frustration as they struggled against the ritual. If he took much longer it seemed like the Shimada's dragons would save the man but there would be consequences. 

 

It took nearly too much of him to rip open a portal and appear at the archers side, his skin had begun to turn grey and a screaming mouth was full of much to long teeth. His body was twisting and lengthening. A push of energy banished the circling spirits the dragons had been fighting back. Hanzo’s eyes were pools of glowing white and if not for the presence of the dragons he would declare the man lost. 

 

Another twist of energy and the men in the room dropped as their spines were snapped with a resounding crunch. He had little time and Jesse would suffer for it if he was too late. He gathered the archer and ripped open a portal to a bunker near by where Overwatch would find them properly, he could already feel his power starting to singe the edge of Jesse’s soul. 

 

Gathering the archer up it was easy to ignore the pain of Jesse’s human body as they jumped through the door they had made. It was getting harder and harder to keep himself separate from Jesse, they were truly becoming one. He just hoped this was the right solution to offer. They had many sins to atone for and they feared soon this would be added to the list, but there was no going back. They had moments before staying in this state would damage Jesse’s mind, so soon a separation after such a joining seemed to strenuous. 

 

The archer slumped nearly lifelessly onto the bed where he was dropped. He situated Jesse’s body next to the archer and with a wave the portal was closed and with a rush of panic he began to retreat to the darkness, allowing Jesse to the forefront. Unfortunately Jesse was only conscious for a moment before joining the archer in silence, leaving him in the dark. Succumbing to the same rest would mean that he may never wake up, truly at least. 

 

There had been stories of his more vicious siblings possessing humans like demons, vessels that grew weak and died while their immortal souls remained untouched. This was not that, sitting in the dark and having relinquished control they had nothing. None of his grace, none of magic he’d used to get them out. Jesse’s soul was like a firefly, beautiful but flickering as it struggled and seemed to try to wrap around him. 

 

Before, his own essence had been too much, untouchable and glowing like a hot stove. Now he was dim and cool in the back of Jesse’s mind and this beautiful thing joined him in the space. One and the same in that moment. He had lived so long and never had he touched something so beautiful as this. A soul of a good man was not common, despite how he loved humans there had too much evil in this word.

 

For this to work he would have to give himself to Jesse the way the human had given himself, and for the first time in a while he was frightened. Though it was already done, There would be Jesse, there would be himself and there would be something in the middle that was something wholly new. The gold of Jesse’s soul moved like water over him, soaking into him while sparkling and lighting the dark they presided in. 

 

A deep breath, a smile with too many teeth and he closed himself and submitted to the darkness. Who knew what this “other” would be? Waking up a wholly new being was a frightening prospect even to a creature so many millenniums old. He had always loved and served humans, even when he was crippled by his siblings, always following his Mother’s purpose for him. He may not wake up the same but he would always serve Justice, as he always had.


	3. redeye-deadeye

Warmth is all they know for a moment, and for that moment just before their eyes flutter open they are two whole parts that snap together. It is not gentle but only uncomfortable at worst. A deep breath in, where was he? His eyes tracked over exposed steel beams of the ceiling. The light was coming in from the left, breath in, breath out. Still there was nothing where something should be?

 

A yawning outstretch inside their mind, his mind. What had happened. Suddenly the uncomfortable feeling clamps tight around his skull and it's painful enough to grit his teeth. Last time his head hurt this badly he’d gone on a three day bender and Reyes had made him run suicides when he returned to base. 

 

Reyes? A base? Memories of a tall dark man with an intimidating scowl rushed in. Flanked by others, a blonde man and a woman with a long braid with a child with her features being passed between the three of them. Jack. Ana. And little Fareeha. The gap closed but distantly he felt like his memories were someone else’s. 

 

They felt so short and so strange, a hulking mass seemed to exist in the pain that clutches his head. He gave a small cry as a crystal clear vision of their escape filtered into his mind. The conversation. The demon? Amusement rolled through him like thunder as he went stiff. 

 

His arms clenching and his shoulders tight as the foreign amusement made a lip curl unwillingly. There was no voice in his head as the pain subsided but it was like he was daydreaming. Half of himself was in the present, eyes locked on the ceiling of his bunk while another part recalled old memories and butted in with half recalled actions and things he was sure he’d never seen or experienced. 

 

So this is what the thing had in mind for him. Still it had kept its word and he could feel something that he couldn’t describe as anything other than sincerity rolling through him in waves, like it was pushing itself forward trying to comfort him. 

 

Wait, his eyes snapped open and he was jerking himself up and to the side. Hanzo, they had gotten Hanzo out but something hadn’t been right. Everything hurt as he struggled to pull himself towards the archers curled form. In the back of his head he realized that even as curled as he was, the archer took up more space than he normally did. There was another rumble that felt like approval echoing through his head. He gentled the archer onto his back and tried to reason with what he was seeing. 

 

His skin had taken on a greyish tint, smooth wine colored markings adorned the man around his eyes and eyebrows. More noticeable were the small curving horns that protruded from his forehead. Fangs also pressed into hanzo's closed mouth. It looked like he had two sets, the upper and lower canines having grown into something more monstrous to match the new skin. Hanzo didn’t move with the exception of his slowly rising and falling chest. 

 

Was it still him, was this still Hanzo? Or had something gotten inside him and burned him up the way his passenger said that talon wanted to him. Panic rose in his throat as he sat frozen staring at the archer. Then there was a sudden rush of sensation, like having his head forcefully dunked under cold water and the pressure of deep water all at once. 

 

All of a sudden his mouth was moving and he wasn’t talking, it was terrifying riding along helpless in your own body. At first he doesn’t even listen, too focussed on his mouth moving and the sudden oppression of most of his senses. Voice filtering in finally. It's strange to her his own voice speak with no apparent accent, his own thick even in his thoughts. 

 

“Calm down Jesse” He wanted to shake his head like a dog, his own voice echoed with a terrible power while affecting such gentleness in his tone that he can’t remember ever doing on his own. 

 

“Do not worry for the archer, his mind and soul are strong and very much present. His body is only a reflection of the monsters that found themselves in a body which was not their own only to be destroyed by not one but two dragons.” The thing piloted his body so that he was standing, it didn’t seem to feel any of the pain that had screamed out from his limbs when he had moved to Hanzo. His large flesh hand come to rest over Hanzo’s heart, only a tiny bit of pressure and It sighed low and soft with Jesse’s body. 

 

“He will recover, do not worry. Also please Jesse, I’ve have known you since your birth. It is time you know me. You may call me Justice, I find that fits me on most days. I still have a great debt to repay you but I want you too remember I am here to help” And just like that he was above water and stumbling back onto the bed, arm and legs screaming from the motion. There is the faint taste of apology in the back of his throat as he righted himself. He didn’t want to deal with any of this right now. 

 

Tiredly he realized that Overwatch still thought they were missing, his now glowing prosthetic reached surprisingly fluidly for the messaging dock built into the night stand. In a few moments and no small amount of effort he sends Angela a note, short, telling her to come alone. He adds a picture of Hanzo for good measure. He trusted Angela to put their needs first and remembering how he hadn’t recalled who he was for a period he added to bring restraints for the two of them just in case. Justice seemed to rumble his approval, an errant thought that Jesse does not think is his, urges him to look at Hanzo's hands. They laid limply against the sheets with long nails that would be better described as outright talons.

 

Angela won’t let them become lab experiments or freaks, she’d help them. He drifted back to sleep curled around the side of Hanzo, the man user to fit so nicely in the crook of his arm. And now he was so big it was Jesse that snuggled up to his side. 

 

He felt like he barely closed his eyes when there was a gentle hand on his shoulder shaking him awake and then Angela was hugging him with all her might. Angie was the closest thing he’s had to a best friend for all these years, Genji came close but they hadn’t kept in touch as much since overwatch had been separated, even when he first lost his arm and Reyes told him to run. 

 

There was another rumble from Justice that urged him to squeeze his eyes shut, Justice nearly did it for him when all his instincts wanted to look at Angela. A quiet sniffling let him know that she was crying, he pulled her close and away from the still motionless Hanzo.

 

“C’mon darlin, don’t cry. It's alright, we’re alright. We just need to figure it all out.” Angela pulled away from his shoulder where she had buried her head, quiet scolding.

 

“We thought we’d lost you Jesse McCree, the both of you and you text me and I come into to see that Hanzo has horns and you won’t open your eyes, You’re arm is glowing! What am I too do with you” she sounded relieved despite her words, though concern was creeping back through. She moved to examine Hanzo as he stood, blindly moving away from the bed. 

 

There was the apologetic rumble, like a thunderstorm saying sorry before he was being shoved under and succumbing to the pressure and then he was moving to the in-suite bathroom, closing the door roughly behind them. He managed to shove his passenger back down, surprised with how willing Justice went. A command rolled out of his own mouth before he took back full control-

 

“Cover your eyes, your mortal friends cannot abide my eye.” Jesse shut his mouth and found himself staring into his battered reflection. His eyes were black as the blackest night, it was almost like the light around them disappeared, in a blink his right eye shifted to a blood red and back to black again in a moment. Then another hard blink and his own familiar brown eyes stared back. 

 

There were bandages under the sink he generously wrapped them around his head until he couldn’t see even a bit of light peek through the gauze. A rumbling of satisfaction echoed in the back of his mind, at least they were happy enough. He worried this would be permanent but Justice seemed to try to soothe this out of him as he stumbles back into the room. He can here Angela still at work but he can imagine her picking up her head to stare at him as he stumbled out of the bathroom. 

 

“Jesse” Her tone was ice, calm and concerned, but mostly he could feel its bite. He coughs with all the shame he usually had when she caught him smoking and used the same voice. 

 

“Jesse,” she started again. “How are your eyes? What did they do to them, are they Like Hanzo’s? Were they damaged? You need to tell me right now or there will be no reversing the effect.” She sounded angrier and sadder all at once, he hoped she wasn’t picturing something gruesome especially when he didn’t rightly understand why he had his eyes covered either. More importantly what was wrong with Hanzo's eyes. His new friend shoved an image of glowing white eyes in the face of a screaming man as hands that were his but also not his freed him from his bonds. 

 

“No, Don’t worry ‘bout me Angie. But I reckon you’re close, something like Hanzo’s. Not the same but it's not dissimilar either sugar.” He half expected her to punch him hard in the shoulder but she only guided him in the effort to transfer Hanzo to a hovering stretching while the pulse of her Caduceus staff made the air around them hum. 

 

Quietly with Athena checking ahead of them for other team members they made it to medical where he and Hanzo were sealed in. Almost 3 hours after steadily working on Hanzo’s still form she told him that she couldn’t justify it any longer. That technically, despite all the new features and augments Hanzo was perfectly healthy. 

 

When she leaves them in the quarantine she leaves with a promise to let everyone know that they were still alive. Quarantine was windowless and as soon as he thought it his passenger sent him his clear approval, the image of removing the gauze around his eyes was surrounded by confidence and something akin to encouragement. These feeling were alien and removed from his own emotions but they were still there, beside his own but not a part of him. 

 

Slowly he removed his blindings and there was a tiny nudge, asking for permission. They were alone and Hanzo was still out cold. With a shrug he assented and this time is was less like being shoved underwater and more like he dove in. There was still pressure but he relaxed as his new body partner took over and moved gracefully toward the bathroom, mouth moving and again that familiar tenor of his own voice with the absence of his own drawl. 

 

“The deadeye was a skill taught to your forefathers and foremothers, from either their parents or directly from myself. They gained the knowledge through me and therefore a wisp of my power.Now that we have joined it's became so powerful I fear for the well being of the mortals around you. Until you can fully control the eye once more, you cannot expose it to your fully human cohorts.” He feels a bit indignant at that but there was relief as he looked at the reflection staring back at him, his eyes their usual whiskey brown before flashing black and the other red. He nearly demanded the steering wheel back when his eye began to glean, blood red on the water. Its power and aura extending past his eye and illuminating his face in the dim bathroom. 

 

“You must learn to control it, I can aid you some but the longer I take control the more effects your body endures. You are safe for now but I cannot say the same about your human comrades.” A shudder works through Jesse and curiously enough it not just his mind that shivers but his body joins him, over-ruling Justice’s control. Even as it steered Jesse's body back toward Hanzo, voice turning contemplative.

 

“It was explained to me long ago that Justice, though it must be served, humans are imperfect. It is not one way or another, that humans contain multitudes just as your love does.” The door is open and Justice turns them to look at Hanzo, wrapped in hospital blankets that his new skin stood out against sharply. “A millennia ago I would have condemned this man as a murderer of kith and kin. I would have believed that he deserved this punishment and more." Anger rolls through him, he clenches his flesh hand.

 

"But I was shown what human love does. What redemption means and how to understand that justice is neither hard nor soft.Those who truly seek to redeem themselves burn brightly behind the stains on their souls. One of your ancestors taught me this and I have never been able to repay him. You should sleep now, when you wake your lover will be waking as well and he will need guidance.” Then Justice recedes and Jesse tumblr onto the hospital bed care to not bump Hanzo around too much. Sleep came quickly and he dreaded what would come when he opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> @dilfosaur thank you for the inspo from your demons AU and how pretty you draw demon Hanzo. The title is from an older country song by Rodney Atkins. 
> 
> (Also it's probably obvious but this whole guy is just me and no beta, so definitely let me knowing if there are any big mistakes that you want fixed.)


End file.
